


Perfect Two

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: A Stab at Love (Alastor X Reader Series) [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Italian Character(s), Other, Park date, Reader-Insert, Restaurants, Sweet, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Following the events of "Better Than Revenge":After five years in Heaven, you have settled into your life. You got a job, found a house, and started dating Vox.On your dating anniversary, Vox decides to treat you to a nice day out. He has plans in store for the day, and you have a few ideas of your own.What surprises lie in store for you both on this magical day?(This was a request from the winner of my reader challenge on "Better Than Revenge". Congratulations again to IW for their win!)
Relationships: Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, valentino/original female character
Series: A Stab at Love (Alastor X Reader Series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Perfect Two

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story. It was just a bit of fluff between Vox and the reader, as requested by IW.

It was five years in Earth time since you had appeared in Heaven. During that time, Angel and most of the Hotel gang had gotten their redemption and had settled into their new lives in Heaven. Shadow and Veras had had twins and were raising them with the help of Vivian and her little sister. Angel and Husk had started dating and as chaotic as the relationship was, you had to admit that it was pretty cute. As for you, well… it turned out that there was another love story in the cards for you.

You and Vox had stayed very close friends for about a year, and after that, Vox asked you on a date. You were nervous at first, but you had long since admitted to yourself that you did return his feelings, so you said yes and the two of you shared an amazing first date. He took you out to a park and the two of you sat there and chatted for hours. You went and got gelato and listened to some live music at the bandstand as well. You snuggled up with him and rested your head on his shoulder, smiling as he gently put his arm around you and held you close.

After that date, the two of you became even closer. You would hang out quite a lot, and the two of you even ended up buying a house in the city and moving in together. You were working at a local news station and Vox worked in the television studio right across the street. It was perfect because the two of you would get to spend lunches together and when you were both off work, you would walk home together. When you were away from him, you would think of all the little things you wanted to tell him when you met up with him next. If something good happened, your first thought would be that you wanted to tell him when you got home. You would leave little post-it notes for yourself to help you remember, or you would put a reminder on your phone to tell him later. If something bad happened or something that upset you, all you wanted to do was call Vox and rant to him about it. And whenever you did that, he would listen. Vox was kind like that. No matter what he was doing, he would take the time to listen to you and try and make your day better. You found that, no matter how bad your day had been, simply being around him made you feel better. It made your heart soar and made butterflies form in your stomach. But most of all, it made you happy. _He_ made you happy.

During the summer of your fifth year in Heaven, Vox had started acting a little bit nervous around you. He seemed a little bit distant and he seemed stressed at times. You had asked if it was things at work, and he had simply nodded his head and told you it would all work itself out. You were worried about this, but you did not want to push things. If he needed time before he opened up to you, that was fine. You understood that. Then, on one sunny August day, while you were cooking, Vox walked up behind you and kissed you on the neck.

“My love. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together. I was thinking we could stop at a few places and then go somewhere special for dinner,” suggested Vox. You turned around with a smile on your face, kissing him softly.

“I would love that, but we do have work,” you reminded him. Vox shook his head as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Not anymore. I called in and told them we would need a personal day today,” he told you. You rolled your eyes at this.

“Well, I suppose work will not get in the way then,” you said with a chuckle. He kissed your neck again and nodded.

“No, it will not. So, what do you say? A day out on the town?” Vox asked again. You giggled and nodded.

“I think that would be lovely,” you said to him. “But I need a few minutes to get ready before we go out. And we should have breakfast first before this meal goes to waste,” you added. He nodded at this.

“You go and get ready. I will watch the food,” he said to you. You kissed him once more and then took off to your room.

You got changed into your favorite outfit and could not stop smiling. You were certain that you were blushing and you felt awfully giddy. You looked under your bed and pulled out a bag. You put the bag into your traveling knapsack and fell back onto the bed in a giggling fit.

See, today was your anniversary. The day that marked the first date the two of you had. Even though you two were not married, you still celebrated your anniversary and got each other little surprises and gifts. You had spent all year gathering little things here and there that you knew he would like. You wrapped them all ahead of time and had hidden them away from Vox. You were extremely excited to give him the gifts and figured that during dinner would be the perfect time to give them to him. You just had to make sure that Vox did not see the bag of gifts until during dinner time. You made your way back to the kitchen and a wonderful scent filled the room. You gasped when you saw the sight in front of you.

Vox was standing there with a proud grin on his face as he set down a plate of freshly washed strawberries onto the table. The table itself was already filled with food. There were fresh berries all over the left side of the table. Waffles and pancakes in high stacks filled the right side of the table, all in the shape of hearts. The middle of the table had an assortment of pastries, meats, and various types of eggs. The plates in the middle were arranged in a heart as well.

“I hope you are hungry,” he said to you. You could not hold back your shocked laughter as you walked into the kitchen with your hands over your mouth.

“Vox! This is amazing!” you exclaimed. Vox pulled out your chair for you at a separate table he had set up in the dining room which was attached to your kitchen. You took a seat.

“Only the best for the best,” he whispered into your ear in a hushed voice, as though he were telling you a heavily guarded secret. His voice was deep and had a bit of a purr to it that made you blush.

“You are honestly too sweet,” you said to him. He chuckled at this and began to get you a plate filled with an assortment of food from the other table.

“To be honest, I think these pancakes might have ended up too sweet,” he admitted. “Let’s hope they are edible though,” he added with a smile as he sat your plate down and then sat down across from you. His plate was similar to yours, though you noticed that he did not take as many of the waffles and pancakes. This made you laugh.

“How sweet did you make these?” you asked with a giggle as you took a bite. The flavor hit you immediately and you knew he was right. He had added _a lot_ of sugar. You were not sure how much, but you could tell. You did not mind though. The fact he had spent all that time trying to make a meal that would make you smile meant the world to you.

The two of you finished up and put the leftover food in the fridge. Vox informed you that he had a few plans for the day, but that he could not tell you them as they were supposed to be surprises. He told you to make sure you had sunglasses and sunscreen though, so you went and added those into your bag. After packing a few extra little snacks and stuff, the two of you left the house.

It turned out that the first stop on your day trip was to the park. Vox had found a quiet little park nearby where you two lived and he walked you over to a corner of the park. He set down a blanket and the two of you sat there. You watched as doves flew above and made cute patterns in the sky. You both tried to figure out what shapes their flight paths were making, and while some of the ideas were a bit of a stretch, it made you both laugh and smile.

“You know, I always wanted to do something like this,” Vox told you as you both lied down on the blanket. You turned to him with a soft expression.

“Really? What else did you want to do?” you asked. Vox took a moment to consider this.

“Well, whenever I pictured my ideal park date… I pictured a sunny sky with doves and maybe a little bit of wine. I suppose I also pictured just… chatting and hanging out. I know that might seem like a pretty simple idea, but that is just what I wanted. Something sweet,” he replied. He then blushed and looked away. “That totally sounded cheesy, didn’t it?” he mumbled. You smiled more at this and hugged him.

“No. I don’t think it was cheesy at all. I think that sounds perfect,” you told him. And for the rest of your time at the park, that is what you did. You shared some wine that Vox had packed and you both just chatted. To those who passed by, it might have looked normal. Or mundane. Yet there was a magic there that they could never see. That those who did not know could never imagine. Because you did not need anything else to make you happy. Both of you knew that in your hearts. All you really needed to enjoy the day was each other.

After the park, you and Vox took a walk around the city. You window shopped and bought a few items that you liked. You watched a movie at the local theatre. It was a horror movie, although to be honest, it was not all that scary. Mostly just cheap jump scares and bad effects, but you both just cracked jokes at the movie and shared a large bucket of popcorn. You went to a mall and did a bit more window shopping. When you were both getting a little thirsty, you stopped into a small café and got some drinks. The owners were friends of yours and you got chatting with them. Before you knew it, Vox was telling them that you both, unfortunately, had to head out, as you were booked for a reservation and could not be late. The owners of the café wished you a happy evening and told you both that they looked forwards to seeing you again soon.

“Where are we going for dinner?” you questioned as Vox led the way.

“I cannot tell you, my dearest love. That would spoil the surprise,” Vox replied. You pouted childishly at this and puffed up your cheeks.

“Please! Just give me a few hints! Please!” you whined as you tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Vox chuckled and shook his head.

“No! You will just have to see when we get there,” he repeated. You made a little disappointed sigh but knew better than to push the matter. When Vox was keeping a surprise from you, he was not one to let it slip.

It was a bit of a walk to the restaurant, but when you both finally arrived, you gasped in shook. It was Un Assaggio D'amore. Un Assaggio D’amore was one of the most popular restaurants on this side of Heaven. It was always fully booked. It was well known for its exquisite tastes and mind-blowing atmosphere. There were live performances and rumors had it that the place always smelt like roses and lavender. You turned to Vox with a shocked expression.

“Are we... is this where we are going for dinner?!” you exclaimed. Vox nodded and smiled at your shocked facial expression.

“I had to pull a few strings to get a dinner reservation here, but with the right contacts, I managed to get us a table close to the stage,” he told you. You squealed and rushed inside. Vox chuckled and walked up behind you, telling the waiter that he had a table reserved and then he added something in a whispered voice that you could not hear. The waiter gave him a smile and showed you both to the table. You followed and sat down across from Vox. He had not been lying when he said you were close to the stage. You were, in fact, right in front of the stage. You felt excitement bubbling up inside of you. You were in one of the fanciest restaurants in Heaven, right next to the stage where some of the most popular performers in Heaven played, and you were with the person that you loved the most in the world. In any world.

“Hey lovebirds! How is the date going?!” you heard a voice call. You whipped around and saw Velvet, Veras, and Shadow walking up to you.

“Guys! What are you doing here?!” you exclaimed.

“About time,” Vox said to Veras, though he had a lighter tone to his voice that showed he was simply messing with his old friend.

“Traffic was a pain. What can I say?” Veras replied, hugging Vox tightly. Shadow smiled at you and gave you a gentle little handshake.

“It is so nice to see you again,” she told you. You shook her hand back.

“It is nice to see you as well. But seriously, what are you doing here?” you repeated.

“We wanted to surprise you! We thought we could do a group thing for your date anniversary!” Velvet informed you. You looked over at Vox.

“Did you arrange this all?” you asked him. Vox bowed dramatically.

“Guilty as charged,” he admitted.

“Well, we should go and take our seats. Enjoy the dinner,” Veras said to you. You gave him a confused look.

“You are not sitting with us?” you questioned. Veras shook his head.

“No. We will be joining you later on though,” Veras cryptically replied. You raised an eyebrow at this, but he merely smirked and left with Shadow and Velvet, walking over to a table on the other side of the room. The waiter brought over a few dishes, and though you had not ordered anything, your favorite dishes all appeared on the table. You gave Vox another look of suspicion and he again made a little bow. As the two of you ate, you brought out the little bag and handed it to him.

“Oh? What is this?” Vox asked.

“Your gifts!” you told him.

“Can I open them now?” Vox questioned. You nodded excitedly, quite ready for him to open the gifts.

“Yes! Go ahead!” you told him. He opened the gifts and seemed very excited by them. You had gotten him a few new ties and you had also gotten him a few books. You had also burned a few commercials onto a DVD and had given it to him. But it was the last gift you knew he would love the most. He ripped the paper off of the final gift and upon seeing the contents, he jumped up happily. 

“Oh my gosh! Wait! Is this a new charger?!” Vox shouted. He then looked around sheepishly to make sure no one had been disturbed by his excited little outburst. You nodded at this.

“Yes! I knew your old one was not working as well, so I bought you a new one! This one is cutting edge too!” you explained. He hugged you and planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Thank you so much! This is amazing!” he exclaimed. He then sat back down and put the gifts back into the bag. “You really did not have to get me anything, but I love everything you got for me. Thank you so much,” he told you. You blushed and held his hand across the table.

“Of course. And it was my pleasure,” you replied. You were about to start eating again when the waiter from before walked onto the stage.

“Hello honored guests! Thank you for dining here tonight! Now, we have a very special performance for you all! For tonight and tonight only, the Lepidoptera duet will be performing here! We hope you will enjoy this performance,” the waiter announced before leaving the stage.

 _“Wait. Lepidoptera… doesn’t that mean…”_ you thought to yourself. As if to answer your question, Veras and Shadow walked up onto the stage with bright smiles on their faces.

“Hello everyone! How is the evening going so far?” Veras called from the stage. Everyone erupted into cheers and applause. Veras and Shadow both chuckled at this.

“Now. Today is a very special day for some very close friends of ours!” Shadow said, and the spotlights turned to face you and Vox. You blushed and looked around as eyes from all over the restaurant landed on you. You looked at Vox and he just shrugged with a smug expression on his face, proving to you that he knew exactly what was happening here.

“This marks the fifth year anniversary that those lovebirds have been together. They fought through Hell, literally, and made it out. Not only that, but they found their way to each other. If that is not love, well, I don’t know what is!” Veras exclaimed.

“To help them celebrate, Veras and I will be performing, “Ti Amo.” We sincerely hope you enjoy this performance, and to our dear friends, we wish them all the best. May your future be filled with love, kindness, support, and all the happiest Heaven has to offer!” Shadow added. Curtains behind the two of them dropped to reveal a band. The band began playing and the soft music filled the whole restaurant.

“Ti amo. In sogno, ti amo. In aria, ti amo. Se viene testa vuol dire che basta lasciamoci,” sang Veras.

“Ti amo. Io sono, ti amo. In fondo un uomo. Che non ha freddo nel cuore e nel letto, comando io,” sang Shadow.

“She speaks Italian?” you asked Vox. You had expected that Vox would have known this, but the shocked look on his face seemed to suggest otherwise.

“I knew they were going to sing something, but heck if I knew she spoke Italian. I guess he is rubbing off on her,” Vox whispered to you. You had to hold back a little laugh at this. You listened to the two sing and their voices complimented each other beautifully. Her higher voice mixed with his deep voice filled the room with a ballad that was like no other song you had ever heard in your life.

After the two finished the song, the crowd erupted into even louder cheers, whistles, and clapping. The applause was nearly deafening, and everyone was standing, including you and Vox. Shadow and Veras bowed and exited the stage. As you watched them leave, you did not notice Vox walking over to the stage and making his way onto it. You only noticed it when he was standing on the stage and holding the microphone Veras had been using before.

“Hello? Can I have your attention please?” asked Vox. Everyone fell silent and the air in the room changed. There was a heavy suspense that swept over the crowd and it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. “See, I came here tonight with the most amazing person I have ever met in my life. With the person who capture my heart and stole it with a simple glance. Not only that, but they were the person who saved my life very long ago. It was an act that was selfless and courageous, and for a perfect stranger. And I knew in that moment that I was in love. I have never experienced the emotions I have experienced with them. The pure joy and love I feel. It feels as though I am seeing the world for the first time. As though someone had a veil over my eyes before I met them, and now it is gone. I want to live in that vibrant life forever. I want that special person to be in my life forever. And I don’t want to waste another moment hesitating. I spent most of this year hesitating. Waiting for the right time. But I don’t want to wait anymore,” Vox said. You began to cry softly and your tears hit the table.

“Vox…” you whispered. He smiled at you and then got on one knee. He pulled out a ring box and your hands went straight to your mouth. You were speechless. Was this really happening?

“My love. You did not just save my life. No, you gave me life. You _give_ me life. And I can think of no one I would rather spend my eternity with. So, before I start crying up here… will you marry me?” Vox asked.

You didn’t even hesitate. You raced up to the stage, bolted onto it, and rushed over to him. You hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips. You were a crying mess and tears fell all over his coat, but neither of you cared. You were busy nodding your head frantically and he was holding you close to him.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” you exclaimed.

“Well then, I suppose we are getting married!” Vox laughed through tears. Everyone in the crowd was either shouting congratulations or crying themselves. Vox lifted you up bridal style and carried you out of the restaurant. Veras, Shadow, and Velvet walked out alongside you. The three of them were sobbing as well and they were congratulating you as well. Velvet called being maid of honor and everyone laughed at how insistent she was about this. Veras then called the best man with equal insistence and that made everyone howl with laughter.

“As if I have someone else I would have as my best man,” Vox replied.

“You can be my maid of honor, Shadow,” you promised. Shadow blushed at this.

“Thank you,” she said, trying to stop sobbing long enough to speak. Vox kissed your forehead softly and you giggled softly. You held onto him tightly and smiled as he walked you to a limousine waiting outside. You yawned and once you were seated, you rested against Vox. You felt sleep begin to overtake you and as you did, your head began to fill with wedding plans. Ideas and fantasies. But you knew that no matter what happened at the wedding, as long as you were with him, that was all you really wanted. Because you didn’t need any fancy celebration or a big wedding. All you needed was each other.

The perfect two.


End file.
